


The career of James Potter

by ClueingForATimelordInTheImpala



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Work, honestly what the fuck, like????, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingForATimelordInTheImpala/pseuds/ClueingForATimelordInTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when James Potter meets with professor McGonagall for some future career advices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The career of James Potter

"Mr. Potter. Please come in, and would you please close the door after you?" McGonagall's voice was firm but still kind and as James entered the room the scent of old lady perfume, cats and cookies met him. 

"Sit down, would you? Now, we are here to talk about what you want to do after Hogwarts. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, yes. Thought is was obvious though, professor. Im gonna become a professional Quidditch player! The best chaser the world has ever seen!" James practically beamed at the professor. McGonagall saw the light the boy's eyes were reflecting and simply didn't know what to say without crushing his dreams. 

"Mr. Potter, do you know how hard it is to become a professional Quidditch player. Only 1 in 2000 players get in on a team. They only take the best and therefore I think it wise if you came up with a backup career if your intended plans fail. Something that will make you happy and still earn you some bucks. Do you have something in mind?"

"Idk, professor. Probably prostitution"

And in that exact moment Sirius Black emerged from underneath professor McGonagall's desk and high fived James. A fanfare could be heard played in the background and when McGonagall looked outside, she could see a rainbow with the text "get rekt" inside of it. As she turned around to Potter and Black, both boys were circling in the air, still in a high five position. 

She was about to tell them off, when suddenly both boys transformed into a million confettis, landing everywhere in her office. When everything had settled and she thought it had ended, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin came in and blew on some small red plastic trumpets, finishing it all off.

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you might know, I based this on a tumblr post concerning the subject. I don't know who made the post, but I'm sure that with a little dedication and enough will power some of you might find it. Also I would like to apologise to everyone who read this. Just sorry


End file.
